WVBA University
by 13storytellers
Summary: Before Mac was a boxing legend, before he was a contender, before he even met Doc Louis, He was a child boxing prodigy attending WVBA Boxing University…With every other boxer he would eventually face! These are their wacky college days


**Hey everybody! After two years of writer's block, I'm going to start writing fanfics again! To commemorate this, I'll start a new fanfiction about one of my new favorite games, Punch-Out! Enjoy!**

_Summary:_

_Before Mac was a boxing legend, before he was a contender, before he even met Doc Louis, He was a child boxing prodigy attending WVBA Boxing University…With every other boxer he would eventually face! These are their wacky college days…_

**Chapter One**

Mac, age 8, looked around. The hallways seemed to be clear, nothing threatening his short life. Sometimes it was tough being a boxing prodigy. It made the older classmates jealous. And in a school about _fighting_, It was a no-brainer how they'd take out their frustration.

It was no problem to Mac, who could actually defend himself (unlike Glass Joe, who spent most of his time shoved into his own locker), but he always had to stay on his toes.

Just then, he heard a familiar laugh. _Three_ laughs, to be precise. There was no doubt who it was. And, sure enough, Sandman came hulking past the corner, flanked by his cronies, King Hippo and Don Flamenco.

Mac sighed. _Just great_ he thought, _One of these morons is bad enough, but three at the same time, I'd better run._

Unfortunately for him, he heard a sharp grunt as he turned around. King Hippo had spotted him. And, judging by the small earthquakes, he was coming toward him. Not stopping to panic, Mac ran. He knew just how to take care of king hippo. Fast as a lightning bolt, he took a sharp turn right into the school store, **Great Tiger Mart**.

"Welcome to my store!" Said a thick Indian voice that belonged to the store owner, Great Tiger, "May I interest you in some expired milk on sale, or a delightfully overpriced headgear…?"

Just then there was a crashing noise. King hippo had gotten himself stuck in the door while trying to fit through it.

"No thanks" Said Mac in delayed response, "You wanna buy what I've come to assume is a Hippo-Pig Hybrid?"

Great Tiger frowned, "If you are going to do nothing but cause trouble, then take your hippo-pig and get the _fark_ out of my store! Thank You, come again!"

Mac only half listened as he went up to his dorm room, leaving King Hippo stuck in the door. As he entered, he saw his roomate, Glass Joe, making muscles in the mirror. That could only mean one thing…

"Going to take the exam to become a contender?" He asked.

"Vhy Vould ju vant to know, silly American?" came his usual rude response.

"Because it's always worth a laugh to hear how you failed it later!"

"Butte last time I onlee failed by ze narrowist of margins!"

"Narrowist my ass! The way I heard it, you were so nervous and confused during the written exam that you wrote down 'I am a fish' on your paper 467 times, did a little dance and fainted!"

"Lies! I seemplee wrote a pheelosophical essay on boxing too…radical, too mold-breaking, too extreme for zem to accept!"

"Yeah, you said you were a fish!"

"As you Americans say, Vhatever! I shall go und pass zees exam! Zen, I vill come back und rub it in your face! Gud-bye!" And so Glass Joe began to walk off.

"Just remember!" Mac called, "F-I-S-H, that's how you spell fish!"

**Elsewhere**

Piston Hondo rubbed his aching head. He had just lost a boxing match. And to who? Aaron Ryan, the local prankster! How could he let himself lose to the guy who thought he could use nunchucks in a boxing match?

_And what kind of Irishman uses nunchucks anyway!?_ He thought. He would get him back for that, he was sure. Unless he forgot.

As he walked back to his dorm, he looked over at a tree where was sure to see…yup, Bear Hugger was there all right, draining all the sap from the tree…with his mouth. He just couldn't wait to make it into syrup! Gross!

_Why are we all such weirdos? _Thought Hondo.

**That's it for now. Not as funny as I would have liked, but it'll get funnier. R&R!**


End file.
